


Clean Freak

by YourMonarch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armpit Fucking, Armpit Kink, Dry Humping, Facials, Gross, M/M, Scent Kink, Sweat, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, the man labeled as "the clean freak", finds himself drooling over the scent his husband gives off after a long day of work in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banana Boy (imbetterlive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbetterlive/gifts).



> Have some armpit...sex?  
> What do I even call this stuff?

Erwin was working in the backyard on a new fence and Levi, the man labeled as “the clean freak” stayed inside, out of the heat, making lemonade for his lover. Erwin had been working day in and day out on that dammed fence that was soon to be bordering all around their house and Levi stayed inside, making lunch for the man and his friends. Honestly, he wanted to help, but that God awful heat kept him holed away inside. He would come out with a tray of cold drinks and call the boys inside when he wanted them to eat, but that was as much time as he would spend out there in the makeshift construction site.

When everyone left for the day, Erwin would spend some more time out there, making concrete to hold up the fence, painting more panels of wood, or putting in some extra nails to hold the fence sturdy. Levi would pass by the sliding glass door and peek out to see his blonde Adonis huffing and sweating at the heat. He would feel his heart flutter and his stomach flop, and go on with his day. Once the sky started turning yellow, around six on a June afternoon, Erwin would pack up his tools and come inside.

And on one particular day, the clean freak would act on his impulses and use the heated man to his advantage.

“Levi!” The six-foot-two giant stepped inside the house, and was greeted with the familiar feeling of two slim arms sliding around his waist. He felt Levi’s face smothering itself into his damp shirt and the feeling of deep, hot exhales against his chest. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around the thin torso and placed a hand on the sleek black hair pressed up against his body at the moment. “Nice to see you too,” Erwin murmured, carding through the feathery-soft hair. When his lover didn't respond, he pressed his thumb into Levi’s forehead and tilted his head up. His cheeks were dashed with pink and he had a sheepish smile on his face. The smaller man stood on his toes and pressed his lips and nose into the sticky, sweaty skin on his neck. He kissed...but, mainly sucked.

The salty taste hit his tongue and burst against his senses like a firecracker. He let out a little moan. Erwin gently pulled Levi away from him and grinned down at him. “Levi, what has gotten into you?” He chuckled and leaned down to press his lips tenderly against Levi’s, stroking the man's temples with his thumbs. Erwin felt needy hands grabbing at his own and tugging him along into the living room, then he was shoved down onto the couch.

Erwin could only smirk in excitement, watching his lover practically go into heat over his pungent body odour. Levi hurried to press himself up against Erwin, who was still extremely slick with perspiration, and pulled harshly at the dirty shirt his lover was wearing. Erwin slipped it over his head and dropped it to the floor, while Levi made quick work of getting undressed. Before Erwin knew it, Levi was nude and his face was pressed back into his over heated body, smelling and tasting all he could.

The strong smell that Levi’s husband gave off was riling up his body like never before. The older man was so dirty, so _gross_ - It made Levi excited. He ran his tongue fat across Erwin’s abdominal muscles and licked up that layer of saltiness sticking to his body. The agile man plopped down on Erwin’s thigh and rutted against his jeans. The material hurt just a bit, sure to make him raw later in the day, but it was worth looking over. “Erwin, you're so dirty-” Levi moaned as his nose buried itself into the man's underarm. Oh, _fuck_.

His body shivered as he slid his tongue into the crevice between Erwin’s arm and torso. Oh Lord, it was so disgusting - it felt incredible. With a throaty whine, Levi lifted up the blonde’s arms and was met with shining, wet sweat.

Erwin’s whole body was buzzing with an intense desire to smother Levi with his senses, but his spouse was already doing that himself. He would let Levi take the reins, even if he would be left unattended. “Levi, you're the dirty boy. Getting hard because of how I smell,” Erwin chided in a voice of false disappointment, grinning as Levi rubbed his cheek against the slippery skin and licked all around his lips, coated with his lover’s fluids.

“It tastes good-” Levi stood on his knees, cradling Erwin’s head in his left hand, guiding his dick against Erwin’s slick armpit with his right. “Close your arm tight, please Erwin, please,” He cried, thrusting his hips forward, face twisting into pleasure. Erwin did as his needy husband told.

Levi felt the hot mess closing around his throbbing cock and squealed with glee. “Yes!” He shouted, pulling on damp blonde hair and scratching his nails down the bicep currently closing in his penis. Erwin, to the best of his abilities, brought his lips to Levi’s pale stomach and kissed, leaving nips here and there to send jolts throughout his younger lover. “Oh, _Erwin_ ,” Levi gasped as the man’s free hand poked and prodded at his backside.

Levi’s senses were on overdrive, high off of the smells and feelings that surrounded his body and pushed him closer to an astounding finish. Levi felt his body quake and his stomach clench, quickly pulling away from Erwin’s arm, wet with sweat and dribble and pre, and aimed at his husband’s face. Levi mewled and came three thick, creamy shots across Erwin’s face, pushing his tip into the blonde’s mouth when he was finished, feeling the excess get sucked off slowly.

Levi slumped down, now covered in his own shimmering sweat, sighing out contentedly.

“Dirty,” Erwin laughed and kissed his husband's cheek. He was given a hard glare from steel grey eyes. Next thing he knew, the clean freak was getting down on his knees and filling his mouth full of cock, hot and nasty from a day’s worth of work in the sun.


End file.
